particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
4622 Diet Coup Attempt
The 4622 Diet Coup Attempt was a conspiracy carried out by ministers of the Holy Imperial Cabinet II from the Holy Luthori Church and the Imperial Citizens Party. This bloodless coup d'état tried to overthrow the Imperial Diet, by banning the Partei der Grünen Populisten and removing their seats, along with arresting the PGP Chairman and senior party leaders of the Communist Party of Luthori. This occurred on 14 August 4622, and lasted until 17 September 4622. Context The Chancellery of Justice issued an arrest warrant for Harry Franklin and Diana Lilliath from the CPL and the PGP Chairman these were quickly taken in to custody by military personnel who had been given authorization from both the Chancellery of Justice and the Ministry of Defence through the 'ICP-01: National Security Act'. The Chancellery also declared that any activities from the PGP would result in a crackdown of their members as their party had been banned by the government. The Office of the Prime Minister issued after that a curfew which would last from 9 pm to 6 am and the violators of that curfew would be arrested on the spot and sent to jail and interrogated. This emergency acts was justified to establish a safe and secure Empire. The response of the opposition parties was an immediate defense for the PGP and the CPL. The Social Democratic Party who had been in the Holy Imperial Cabinet II also was not informed by either the HLC nor the ICP that such actions were to take place. After the SDP heard that the attempt was being carried out they immediately resigned from all of their cabinet posts. In late August the ICP called for an emergency party congress (2nd Party Congress) which was held from 1 September to the 10 September, to discuss the situation and their involvement in it. The Citizens Congress of the ICP reached the conclusion that the ICP would not back down from any of their government bills but would immediately resign from all of their cabinet posts as well as to give an formal public apology to the PGP and the CPL. The Chancellor of Justice, Augustina Storminger was suspended from the party for 5 months. With the ICP's shift and their condemning of these actions was beginning of the end of the coup and the collapse of the Holy Imperial Cabinet II. The Constitutional Court declared the release of Harry Franklin, Diana Lilliath and the Chairman of the PGP. The last President of the Republic, Duke James Weston accepted all of the resignations from the SDP on the 18 August and the ICP on the 11 September, as well as with authorization from the Constitutional Court lifted the ban of the PGP, the Curfew and the arrest warrants on the 16 and 17 September. This marked the end of the 4622 Diet Coup Attempt. Goal The goal with the coup was to establish security in the nation and a Holy Imperial Cabinet dominance in the Imperial Diet. After the coup was to be successful, the Government would create a constitution in their own vision to establish a true theocratic hereditary Empire.